Why?
by Pomegranate Princess
Summary: Why did he have to come back? No, why did he have to leave? No, why did they even bother getting married, it was a stupid idea in the first place. Yuuri feels insecure about Viktor's new student. (Victuri, Vikturi, Victuuri, Viktuuri.)


"FUCK!" Yuuri roared as he picked himself up from the ice again.

Why did he have to come back? No, why did he have to leave? No, why did they even bother getting married, it was a stupid idea in the first place.

Yuuri skated in circles as he readied himself to try the jump again. He tried to clear his mind of the past few hours as he started again.

He had known Viktor for five years now, and they had been married for two. It had taken two more years for Yuuri to win gold, and after that, both he and Viktor retired. Yuuri moved back to Japan to become a teacher for younger kids, while Viktor found someone else to coach for the next grand prix.

They had gotten married as promised, and Yuuri couldn't have been happier about it. That was until he met the man that Viktor was coaching. He was tall and handsome and confident. The man was able to land every jump that Viktor threw at him flawlessly, and Yuuri was jealous.

If Viktor had been able to fall for Yuuri while coaching him, why wouldn't Viktor fall for this new guy, especially because this new guy was equally as perfect as Viktor himself.

Then Viktor had the audacity to show up for a surprise visit.

Yuuri wasn't really mad at his husband for that, he was actually pretty excited. Yuuri had spent the past month working with his most promising student on the routine that had brought him and Viktor together. She was amazing and she was getting her first shot at the juniors at the start of the next month and she had been desperate to use Viktor's performance as her debut.

Yuuri had of course cut the jump difficulty down for her, but the routine was still amazing.

Viktor had walked in on Yuuri helping her with the step sequence for it and had immediately started crying. The older man had run out onto the ice in his dress shoes in order to show how excited he was about it. Yuuri caught Viktor just as the love of his life slipped. The two of them started chatting happily about the routine, and Viktor kept commenting on how beautiful and touching the idea was. Well, that was until Mr. Perfect started to speak from the sidelines.

"Isn't it a bit cliché?" Yuuri mimicked as he went into his next attempt at a jump. "The judges will just see it as a cheep trick, or that her coach can only skate the one routine."

Yuuri scowled as he remembered how quickly Viktor, his husband, turned on him.

"He has a point, Yuuri," Viktor had said with his heavy Russian accent piercing Yuuri's heart with every syllable.

Yuuri swore again as his ass met the ice yet again.

"What's wrong, Yuuri?" Viktor called from the side of the rink. The silver haired man was leaning on the barrier with his head resting on his arms.

"Nothing," Yuuri grumbled as he stood up and shook himself off. He was honestly a little surprised to see Viktor. Why was he here?

"Come on Yuuri, we both know that that is a lie," Viktor cooed from the side. "I am your coach, you need to tell me everything."

"I said that everything was fine, Viktor," Yuuri hissed as he readied himself to attempt another jump. "So just drop it."

Besides, Viktor wasn't his coach anymore – Viktor was Mr. Perfect's coach.

Yuuri landed on his ass again.

"If everything is fine, then why are you here instead of in bed with me?" Viktor called. "And why can you not land those jumps? We both know that you can."

"It's nothing," Yuuri grumbled as he picked himself up yet again.

"Then come home with me," Viktor whined. "It is 3 o'clock in the morning, and I'm tired."

"Then go to bed," Yuuri retorted as he continued to skate.

"But I don't want to sleep alone," Viktor replied.

"Hah, as if. Like Viktor wasn't sleeping with Mr. Perfect while they were away," Yuuri thought to himself as a scowl crossed his face.

"Yuuri?" Viktor called from the sidelines, as Yuuri blatantly ignored him.

Why did he have to come back? Why did he have to coach that… that… snake. Why didn't they just run off together already. Everyone knew they were bound to, even the news agreed that this new guy was a better match for Viktor. So why was he even here.

"Yuuri?"

The Japanese man did his best to ignore his lover as he skated around the rink, though he was admittedly doing a terrible job of it.

"YUURI?" Viktor's angry yell caught Yuuri off guard causing him to lose track of his footing. His right skate caught under his left ankle and sent him tumbling head first into the boards.

Yuuri could have sworn that he heard his name being called again as he rolled over on the ice. This time his face had connected with the boards a lot more aggressively than the last time it had happened, which was during his first tour with Viktor. Yuuri slowly sat up and watched the blood pooling from his nose. He could taste the metallic liquid on his lips and that was the final straw.

Tears started streaming down his face as sobs wracked through his body. Viktor was there in seconds with his hands on Yuuri's cheeks.

"Yuuri, you need to tell me what is wrong?" Viktor asked one last time, his eyes searching Yuuri's face for any answers at all.

"Why did it have to be him?" Yuuri sobbed. "Why couldn't it have been an ugly good for nothing like me? Why couldn't you be coaching someone who you didn't want to bring home? Why even come back, we all know you're going to fall for him anyway, why even drag this out."

Yuuri was caught off guard when Viktor started to laugh.

"What?" Yuuri demanded as he started to pull away from his husband.

"You don't understand anything do you?" Viktor said as he pulled Yuuri back to him, this time wrapping his arms fully around Yuuri.

"Don't understand what?" Yuuri argued.

"I chose him because he was nothing like you. Having someone like you with me all the time, then you'd have to be worried. My student, he is head strong and annoying. He has no respect for anyone besides himself, and he never takes my advice. He is going to ruin his career if he was allowed to control it," Viktor explained. "And I bring him home because I do not trust him on his own. And besides, I know what he would do the instant I left, and we really don't need any of his genes floating around, now do we?"

By this point Yuuri's tears had slowed down, and his breathing was only interrupted by hiccups. Viktor pulled a small package of Kleenex out of his pocket and stated to clean up Yuuri's face.

Yuuri looked down and mumbled out his reply.

"Then why did you take his side on the routine?" Yuuri asked, still refusing to look Viktor in the eye.

"Because he's right. She is young, but she needs to walk for herself. I cannot walk for everyone," Viktor claimed. "You won with my routines, Yurio won with my routines, but, she should win with your routines."

"But how am I supposed to teach her a new routine? We only have a week?" Yuuri hiccupped.

"Then do not change it, but make it yours," Viktor instructed. "I do not want to see me on the ice, I want to see my beautiful pork-cutlet- bowl. I want to see you and everything that you have accomplished."

"But I would be nothing without you," Yuuri muttered.

"No," Viktor corrected. "I would be nothing without you."

"That's a lie," Yuuri retorted. "You were the top of your league and you would have more gold metals than anyone else if it weren't for me."

"But I would not have lived or loved. I did not care about the important 'L' words in life until you came along. I did not have time to care about them. But then you came, and I got to live, and I got to love. I would not be anything without you."

Yuuri's eyes welled up with tears again as he wrapped his arms around his doting husband. His face found Viktor's neck as he sobbed into it.

Why did he have to be so insecure?


End file.
